


Sweets & Treats

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: To say that when Granny announced her plans to have a holiday potluck party Ruby had some misgivings would be, in her own humble opinion, the biggest understatement of the year.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Kudos: 21





	Sweets & Treats

To say that when Granny announced her plans to have a holiday potluck party Ruby had some misgivings would be, in her own humble opinion, the biggest understatement of the year. 

Because, yes, she loves her grandmother and her friends and her girlfriend and spending time with each and every one of them. And, no, she doesn't doubt any of their abilities - well, except maybe Emma's - to cook or bake. It's just that things between Regina and Snow - to say nothing of Regina and Emma - have a tendency to get, well,  _ awkward _ and Ruby understands that, really she does, and she appreciates them trying and they  _ do _ try. But the awkward tension still fills the room a little too often for her to think about spending an evening with all of them without feeling anxious. 

Which is why, when Regina breezes into  _ Granny's _ fashionably late with a freshly baked apple pie, Ruby's first instinct is to faceplant on the counter because this is going to be a  _ disaster _ . She risks a glance at Snow and the narrow-eyed look the former princess sends Regina's way is enough to make Ruby groan. Oh, this is bad, so very very bad. Because Ruby knows Regina, knows without a doubt that there's nothing wrong with that pie, that Regina has changed, that she would never risk their relationship or her newfound standing in this town by doing something 'evil'. But Ruby also knows her unsavory history with apples, Snow's history, Emma's history and,  _ gods _ , why couldn't she just use cherries or something just this once? 

If Regina notices the sudden tension in the room - which, come on, Ruby knows she does - she pays it no mind, placing her offering on the counter between Granny's pecan pie and Archie's surprisingly tasty looking coffeecake. Then, as if totally unaware of the less-than-kind eyes tracking her every move, Regina finds a knife, cuts herself a slice, and starts to eat. And Ruby's heart softens in time with her expression because she knows exactly what Regina's doing even if no one else has figured it out yet. She's showing that it's safe, nothing more or less than a tasty dessert, in the only way she knows will be believed.

And maybe it's that realization - or maybe it's just that she loves Regina and knows she's one of only two people in this room whose opinion of her truly matters - that urges her to slip through the crowd until she's in front of her. "Hey," she says, oddly breathless after crossing from one side of the diner to the other.

Regina's lips quirk upward in obvious pleasure but it's the way her mahogany eyes grow warm that tells Ruby exactly how truly happy she is to see her. "Hello, dear. Sorry I'm late."

She waves her off. "You're forgiven," she says, lips curling into a smile she knows is just the right side of mischievous. Because, yeah, Regina's made her statement to the town but that doesn't mean Ruby can't make one too. "On one condition."

The arch of Regina's brow tells her she's intrigued. "Oh? Do tell."

She leans in, smile widening in time. "Lemme have some of your pie?"

Regina huffs out a laugh. "Well I didn't bring it for myself," she says but there's something there, carefully hidden beneath the glib tone as it is, that tells Ruby the opposite. 

"So…" She makes a grabby gesture for Regina's fork which Regina relinquishes with an eye roll and a sigh, both far too fond to be even remotely chastising. 

"You know there's practically an entire pie right there," she half-heartedly points out, even as Ruby takes a forkful off her plate.

Ruby shrugs. "This is better," she says confidently, taking the bite into her mouth. Damn, it really is fantastic. The apples are perfectly cooked, the spices rich but not overpowering, the crust crumbly but not dry. "See?" She says after she swallows, licking her lips to remove any leftover filling. "Much better."

Regina's brown eyes are practically pitch-dark now, locked firmly on her mouth as they are, and something pools low in Ruby's abdomen at the sight. It hadn't been the exact reaction she was going for but she isn't nearly dumb enough to complain. 

She's not entirely sure how long they stand there, devouring each other with their eyes in a way that probably isn't suitable in public, before a hand on her shoulder all but makes her jump out of her skin.

"Woah, Rubes!" Emma says, holding up her hands with an entirely too satisfied smirk. "It's just me."

She lets out a heavy breath. "By the gods, Emski," she says, punching her best friend's arm without malice. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," she says, though she doesn't actually sound sorry at all. "Really didn't mean to; I called your name, like, three times."

Ruby feels heat flood her cheeks and ducks her head shyly, glancing at Regina from beneath her lashes. Unlike her, Regina doesn't look ruffled at all. Stupid, beautiful woman. "Guess I was distracted," she says softly, watching in quiet fascination as a barely discernible blush settles along Regina's cheekbones. 

Gods, she's beautiful.

"So," Emma begins, successfully pulling her eyes from Regina for the second time in as many minutes. But, though she's still talking to them, her focus has shifted to the food lining the counter. "Nice to see you, Regina."

Ruby's eyes go wide.

Regina inclines her head. "And you, Miss Swan."

"I've got all the paperwork ready for next quarter's budget meeting," Emma continues, as if it's the most natural thing in the world for her and Regina to talk like neighbors or acquaintances or, gods help them,  _ friends _ . "And I promise not to be late this time. Or let David come."

Regina chuckles, the sound throaty and deep and Ruby melts from the inside out. "I appreciate your efforts."

"Anything the Sheriff's office can do, Mayor Mills," she says, raising a forkful of food to her mouth and Ruby is ashamed,  _ ashamed _ , to admit she hadn't noticed Emma cutting - let alone  _ taking _ \- a piece of Regina's pie until the bite disappears into her mouth. And Ruby holds her breath and closes her eyes because she knows it isn't poisoned and is, actually, delicious but she's still a ball of reckless anxiety and if Emma says something even slightly rude - even as a joke - Regina won't hesitate to retaliate and then Snow will add in her two cents and it'll be all downhill from there. 

"Damn." Emma makes a sound of appreciation low in her throat, staring at her plate with something like awe. "Regina, this is  _ fantastic _ ! Like, I don't know anything about pie but this is insanely good? I'm guessing there's, uh, cinnamon or something but there's something else too, something sorta...uhm citrusy? And oh my god are those cranberries?!" she exclaims, shoving another bite into her mouth in excitement.

Regina chuckles. "It's cardamom, actually, not cinnamon; that's where the citrus flavor comes from. But, yes, those are cranberries," she says, her voice soft, almost shy, and undeniably pleased. 

Emma makes yet another in a series of appreciative sounds even as she turns and waves to Henry. "Kid, come here. You've gotta try this; it's  _ so _ good."

At Emma's call, Henry all but gallops over, lighting up at the sight of Regina and rushing in for a tight hug. "Mom! I didn't know you were coming!"

Regina pulls her son close, running her hand through his hair with undeniable affection. "Granny insisted I make an appearance." Ruby clears her throat, earning a quiet laugh from the former queen. "And so did Ruby, of course."

Henry pulls away from Regina just long enough to hug Ruby as well, the she-wolf ruffling his hair until he pulls away with an indignant squawk that has all four of them laughing. "Did you bring anything?" he asks, looking up at his adoptive mother with open curiosity.

She nods. "A pie."

His eyes widen a little, excitement shining in his dark eyes. "Is it the apple cranberry one?"

She smiles. "It is still your favorite, isn't it?" she teases.

Emma makes a sound of approval. "It's definitely mine," she says, playfully knocking Henry with her elbow. "You should have some, kid, before I steal it."

He looks up at Regina, eyes wide. "Can I?" he asks and Ruby doesn't have to wonder why; Regina almost never let's Henry have dessert before dinner.

Regina hums in consideration before offering her son a soft smile. "Well, since it's a special occasion…"

"Yes!" Henry jumps in place, punching the air in victory, before scrambling to get a plate. "Thanks mom!"

As Henry chatters over his shoulder to his mothers, getting equally scolded by one as the other for talking with his mouth full, Ruby can only watch in quiet awe as the whole of the party settles around them, like some unseen tension has been leeched from the room. And it takes her an embarrassingly long time to realize it's because of Emma, because she'd called Henry, because said boy was now elbow deep in Regina's pie and neither of them were being shy about their approval. Because even after all the good she's done, this town is still wary of Regina and her intentions but there isn't a soul among them who believes she'd ever put Henry in danger.

Ruby rocks back on her heels, beaming like a fool, as Regina offers a nod to Emma that speaks of her own understanding only for Emma to answer with a salute of her fork and a small smile. 

So, maybe things aren't perfect, maybe there will always be moments when things between one or the other of them are a little awkward or even downright uncomfortable. But as long as there are also moments like this, moments where Ruby's friends and family can stand and laugh and love together, well, that's enough for her.


End file.
